Christmas with the Bandicoots
by Animefan57
Summary: The Bandicoots are celebrating the most wondeful time of the year, Christmas. Dr Cortex tries to ruin the Bandicoot's Christmas and kill them, but as usual, goodness prevails over evil! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Making the big dinner and plans

Christmas with the Bandicoots

Author's note: Hey guys! I am back for another story. This story is called "Christmas with the Bandicoots". It is a Crash Bandicoot story. In this fanfic, we'll see how the Bandicoots and other characters' Christmas went. Dr Cortex tries to ruin the Bandicoot's Christmas and kill them, but as usual, goodness prevails over evil!

Disclaimer: I am only a fan of Crash Bandicoot. All characters in this story belong to the creators of the games, unless otherwise indicated.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Making the big dinner and plans**

Aku-Aku was in his kitchen. He was cooking food. Food for a big dinner. "I can't wait to have this dinner," said Aku-Aku, "It's going to be real good. I am so glad everyone is here for the dinner and Christmas,". Aku-Aku was so happy that all of his family was there for this time of joy. This is just the greatest time of the year in Aku-Aku's eyes because of all the peace (or so it's to be said) and joy in the air. Coco then came into the room. "Hi, daddy (yes, in my stories, Coco is the daughter of Aku-Aku)," Coco said happily. "Hello Coco," Aku-Aku, greeting her with a warm smile. "I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve," said Coco. "Me either. Just yesterday it seems like, it was summer!" Aku-Aku exclaimed. "What are you making, daddy?" asked Coco. "I will tell you soon enough, pumpkin," said Aku-Aku.

Dr. Cortex was in his bedroom, admiring some paintings on his walls. "These are really nice paintings ---,". A loud knock suddenly pulled Dr Cortex from his thoughts. "WHO IS IT!!?!" he screamed. "It's me, boss," said N Gin. "Can you not see that I was in deep thought here?!" Dr Cortex snapped at N Gin. "I apologize for that, sir, but there's something I REALLY have to tell you," N Gin said. "What?" Dr Cortex bluntly asked. "Well ... I think I should shut the door," said N. Gin, shutting the door behind him. "Why are you shutting the door? Want to jump my bones or something?" asked Dr. Cortex, scarcastally. "No!" N Gin exclaimed. "Then why the hell are you shutting my door?! Got some big secret to spill?!?" Dr Cortex said in a shrill voice.

N. Gin: Noooo .... it's about the Bandicoots.

Dr. Cortex [smirk spreads across face]: Oh really??

N. Gin: Yes.

Dr. Cortex: Tell me.

N. Gin: Okay, the Bandicoots are making a big dinner right now as I speak to you. The whole family is there. Pinestripe tells me they've been all happy that you're not around and there's so much .... oh god ... what a gross word ... JOY.

Dr. Cortex [nearly throws up]: Oh god! How gay! That is SO sickening!

N. Gin: I know, sir. It's very nasty. Which is why you should put an end to it.

Dr. Cortex: You think so?

N. Gin: Yes.

Dr. Cortex: I'm afraid that I cannot do that.

N. Gin: Why?

Dr. Cortex: [sigh]: You know why. Those damn Bandicoots always have their little goodness stuff prevail over us! Evil can NEVER win with them!! THEY ALWAYS FIND A WAY AROUND US!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! ARGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!! [throws a vase at one of his paintings. It breaks. He breathes real hard]: I want to kill somebody. Now. N. Gin, get the phone and call up Uka-Uka! Tell him I need to see him right away. I have a plan. Then after that, tell everybody to meet at the round table. I got something real nasty planned for those darn Bandicoots!

N. Gin: [excitedly]: Okay sir. I'll do it right away! [rushes out of the room, slamming door really hard. Another painting breaks].

Dr. Cortex: ARGHHHH!!!! THAT IDIOT!!!

Back with the Bandicoots, Aku-Aku was almost finished with making the big Christmas Eve dinner. About 85 percent of it was done. He could not wait to have his family and himself eat this wonderful dinner. He heard joy and laughter in the living room as he was finishing up his cooking. It was a blessing to hear your family have fun, in Aku-Aku's eyes. Not all families were that way. Just as Aku-Aku was finishing up on his thoughts, Crash zoomed into the room. "Dad, when is the food going to be ready? Mom wants to know," said Crash. "Tell her I'll be done with it in like, three minutes, okay?" Aku-Aku explained to Crash. "All righty, dad," Crash said, zooming back into the living room. Aku-Aku went back to cooking the food.

Dr. Cortex, N. Gin, Pinestripe, Spike (made up cousin of Tiny; hates Tiny's guts though), Dingodile, Nina, N. Brio, Ripper and Rita Roo, and Nina's best friend named Theresa (made up character) were spying through the windows, looking on with hatred of this "wonderful" family.

Dr. Cortex: Ughhh .... all of that "joy" and "happiness" makes me totally sick!

N. Gin: I know. It's sickening.

Ripper Roo: YOUARESOFILLEDWITHHATEAGAINYOUSONOFAROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! [bounces up and down]

Dr. Cortex: Rita! Keep him calm!

Rita Roo: Ripper, calm down!

Ripper Roo: SMASHWINDOWSTIME!! [attempts to smash a window but gets pulled back by Rita Roo]

Rita Roo: RIPPER!!!

N. Brio: Quiet down!

Rita Roo: Shut up or I'll go off my meds. And you wouldn't want that, would you?

N. Gin: No, please. We don't need another Ripper on our hands.

Dr. Cortex: Yeah. I'll always remember the time Rita tore off my bedroom door off it's hinges in the middle of the night and tried to eat me when she didn't take her meds. That was the scariest moment of my life.

Rita Roo: .... I did that???

Dr. Cortex: .... Yes. Why?

Rita Roo: .... Oh my god ... I'M SO SORRY!!!! [bursts into tears]

Dr. Cortex: ... It's ... all right.

Ripper Roo: MYSISTERISCRYINGISHALLRIPPERYOUTOPIECESDRCORTEXFORMAKINGHERCRYCOMEHERERITAILLGIVEYOUABIGGOHUGGIERITAYOUKNOWILOVEYOUTOOMUCHFORPEOPLETOMAKEYOUCRY!!!!!!!! [bounces up and down again].

Everyone: Ripper!

Ripper Roo: IWASJUSTTRYINGTOHELPYOUKNOWILOVEMYSISTER!!!

Koala Kong: [comes from out of nowhere]: We know but you can't make a scene otherwise they know we here and we in trouble.

N. Gin: Exactly. Say, where's Uka-Uka? Wasn't he coming?

Everyone else: Who cares?

Uka-Uka: [comes from out of nowhere also; very pissed off]: ME!

Everyone: [gasps]

Nina: Oh my GOSH! We're so sorry!!

Uka-Uka: Yeah right! Just for that, you're all fired!!

Dr. Cortex: We're so sorry!! Please, forgive me of my sins, sir! I'll take care of all these idiots for you for their out-of-line remarks, trust me, sir.

Uka-Uka: Why should I trust _any_ of you, especially after that uncalled for comment?! It completey pisses me off when I DON'T HAVE FREAKING LOYAL SERVANTS!!! HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE TALK BEHIND ME BACK, WITHOUT FEELING ANY REMORSE FOR IT!!!??!! HOW?!!!?! [breathes heavily for a minute]: Okay, Dr. Cortex, take care of them for me, but if you mess up AT ALL, YOU'RE DEAD!! GOT IT!?!

Dr. Cortex: Yes ... sir [whimpers]

Uka-Uka: Good! Now, let's get to work, my idiots. I want those Bandicoots in cold blood for their holiday.

Dr. Cortex: Me too, sir, me too.

Uka-Uka: How can we make them end up that way?

Dr. Cortex: Hmmm ... we could sneak in through a back door or vent and once we're in, we grab any weapons in site and murder 'em!

Uka-Uka: You IDIOT! The police will know FOR SURE that it was foul play! We need to kill them, but I don't need the media spying on us and the cops catching us. We need to make the deaths look accidental. We need stuff like tables, lights, whatever to fall on them, or have them fall down stairs, you know, things like that. We also need to harass them before they die. Perfect plan, isn't it?

Everyone but Nina: Yes!

Nina: Wait. How are we going to "harass" them?

Uka-Uka: Well, I had planned that we remind them of their failures in the past and stuff like that, and also make them hate each other.

Dr. Cortex: That sounds excellent! Even I couldn't think of something like that!

Uka-Uka: I'm a good planner, aren't I?

Everyone but Nina: Yes!

Nina: I'm not sure if I like that plan.

Uka-Uka: DON'T QUESTION ME, LITTLE GIRL!!! DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO AND DON'T LIKE ANYWAY!!! YOU WORK FOR ME, GIRL!

Nina: I'm ---

Dr. Cortex: SHUT UP, NOW, NINA!

Nina: FINE!!!

Dr. Cortex: Sir, when should we go in?

Uka-Uka: Five minutes. At 5:00 (it was 4:55pm).

Dr. Cortex: Okay.

Uka-Uka: You idiots have better not mess up on this. I've worked sweat and blood on this plan! And don't even DARE to start before or after 5:00, otherwise I will kill EVERYBODY standing here.

Everyone: Yes sir.

Now the plan was in place. They were to ruin the Bandicoot's Christmas, and their lives, once and for all. Will they prevail? Find out in the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter. What do you guys think? Is the story good so far? I hope it is. Stick around for the mayhem in Chapter 2. Peace out to everyone, and Merry Christmas/Happy New Year's to all! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


	2. The dramatic dinner

Christmas with the Bandicoots

Author's note: Hey guys! I am back for another chapter of "Christmas with the Bandicoots". In the last chapter, we saw the Bandicoots making their Christmas Eve dinner, and Cortex and his idiots try to plan something. In this chapter, we'll see that plan go into effect and the Christmas Eve dinner turn very dramatic.

Disclaimer: I am only a fan of Crash Bandicoot. All characters in this story belong to the creators of the games, unless otherwise indicated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The dramatic dinner**

Uka-Uka, Dr. Cortex and the rest of his crew were sitting outside, waiting for the clock to strike 5:00pm. At that time, a dramatic, if not perhaps fatal, plan was to take place. The plan was to kill the Bandicoots. In the previous chapter, you should be able to recall how they planned to kill the Bandicoots. Now the time was 4:59pm. "Come on, 5pm! Get here already!" said Dr. Cortex, exclaiming. He wanted to get his hands on the Bandicoots so much. They had gotten in his way for too long and now was the time to take them out so he could rule the world (perhaps). But why on the holiest night of the year? On Christmas Eve? That was just insane. How could someone possibly stoop so low to ruin someone else's Christmas? Dr. Cortex, for one. I just hope he doesn't ruin their holiday.

Aku-Aku had just finished making dinner for his beloved family. He was so glad to see the dinner for the family. However, he didn't know that Dr Cortex had death in mind for him and his family. Dr Cortex wanted all of the winning bull crap for them to stop. It was not nice at all to keep losing to a bunch of Bandicoots all the time, so Dr Cortex was going to put an end to that. Anyhow, Aku-Aku announced dinner and everyone rushed into the kitchen, nearing tripping over each other. "You all really need to slow down," said Aku-Aku. "I agree," said Aku-Aku's wife. "We're hungry!" exclaimed Coco. "You'll be able to dig in ... AFTER we say grace," Aku-Aku said in a no non-sense tone. The whole family groaned.

Dr. Cortex now saw it was 5:00pm, meaning it was time to strike. "You guys ready?" he asked. "Yes!" everyone shouted in a gleeful exclamation. Ripper Roo did the honors of invading the house. He broke out a back window and jumped in. "RIPPER!!!" screamed Dr Cortex. "WHATIBROKEOUTWINDOW --" "That was not a part of the plan, idiot --" "WEWERESUPPOSEDTOBREAKSOMETHINGTHOUGHORDIDYOUPLANONGOINGINTHEROOF?!!?!!" screamed Ripper Roo, excitedly. "Exactly!" said Dr. Cortex, agreeing with Ripper's Roo latter part of shrieking.

Ripper Roo: INEVERDOANYTHINGRIGHTDOIHEHEHE!!!??!!!?

Dr. Cortex: You're ... correct.

Rita Roo: He didn't know what to do, all right? Just lay off!

Uka-Uka: Apologize right now, Rita! Don't you talk to him that way!

Rita Roo: [grabs Uka-Uka by the collar of his throat]: You shut up.

Dr. Cortex: [gasps]

Rita Roo: Do you want me to go off my meds!?! Huh?!? That CAN be arranged!

Uka-Uka: Let me go or I'll have your head!

Rita Roo: [makes her grip tighter and now grabs Dr. Cortex by the throat with the other hand]

Uka-Uka: [chokes]

Dr. Cortex: [turning blue]: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Let me go!!

Rita Roo: [loosens her grip on Dr. Cortex]: That's right.

Uka-Uka: Let ... me ... go ... please [gasping for air].

Rita Roo: Then apologize!

Uka-Uka: Okay ... I'm sorry!

Rita Roo: Good [she lets go of Uka-Uka].

Uka-Uka: I can't believe you did that.

Rita Roo: I did.

Uka-Uka: Well, let's just forget about it.

Rita Roo: That's right. You better.

The Bandicoot family was silent as Aku-Aku cleared his throat to say grace. Everyone bowed their heads as they were asked to earlier. "Bless us dear Lord and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen," said Aku-Aku in a gentle and pleasant tone. "Amen," everyone repeated. The family then started chattering again. Meanwhile, Dr. Cortex and the rest of his idiots climbed in the window Ripper Roo broke. "I am just so ready for this!" said Dr. Cortex, not wanting to wait anymore. "Well, like we discussed, this plan has to go right or it's over for us," said Uka-Uka.

But the Bandicoot family was already suspecting something. "Is it me or is there a cold draft in here?" asked Coco. "You know, I think so too," said Tiny. "I'm going to see where it's coming from," she said. Uh oh. She was going to discover Dr. Cortex, Uka Uka and the rest of the fools. Dingodile saw Coco coming out to the back porch, but was so busy staring at her (in a love-you way, LOL) that he didn't alert his leaders and co-minions. Pinestripe instead noticed. "Uh ... sir???" he said in a worried mode. "What?" said Dr Cortex. "Coco is coming!!!" Pinestripe screamed. In that instant moment, everyone spun around and had an extremely worried look on their face. "Don't just stand there and look!! HIT THE DECK!!!" Dr Cortex bellowed.

Everyone took cover under something. Even the bouncing Ripper Roo managed to find something. Total silence fell as Coco wondered out onto the porch. "It's even colder out here," she said. She looked intensely to find the source of the coldness. She found it. "Oh no!!!" she screamed. "The window's broken! I wonder who could've sunk so low to break our window on Christmas Eve. Oh, wait. I know who probably did it. It was --," she was suddenly startled when Dr Cortex jumped out. "That's right! It was me!" he exclaimed, smirking. "I can't believe you! Don't you have anything better to do?!?" Coco snapped. "Well, of course, but I have to kill you guys off first then I'll do the things I want to do," he replied.

Coco got a pissed off look on her face as she glared into Dr Cortex's eyes. "Oh no you won't," she told him, flipping her hair and attempting to head back in. Suddenly, she was knocked to the floor was Dr Cortex twisted her arm. "I am afraid I cannot let you go back in," he told her in a whisper. "You WILL let me go back in! If you don't, I'll scream if I have to!" she yelled at him. "I insist that you do not do that. You will go back in and pretend you saw nothing," Dr Cortex told her in a very shrill voice. "And what if I don't?" Coco asked in a sarcastic mode. "Then," he said, pausing to get something out of his pocket. Coco was nervous when he did this. Her nervousness would turn into horror.

Dr Cortex pulled out a gun. "You'll get shot and killed if you mention a word. I'll have Spike follow you in so I make sure you said nothing. Spike!" he called. "Yes, master?" Spike asked, nervously coming out of his hiding spot. "Follow Coco in and make sure she says nothing to her family about what just happened. Here, take this knife if you need it," Dr Cortex said, handing Spike a knife. "Yes, master. Shall I stab her if she mentions anything or if one of moron family members come up to me?" Spike asked casually. "Yes, Spike. Don't let me down. You'll also need this walke-talkie if you need our help," said Dr. Cortex, also handing Spike a radio. "Yes, master," Spike replied.

Spike and Coco headed into the house. As soon as they came in, Tiny approached her. "Coco, did you find the source?" Tiny asked. "Uh, no. Probably just a draft from the wind," she smiled nervously, lying to Tiny. "Wind? There's no wind tonight," Tiny said. "Oh, there isn't? Oh yeah, that's right, there's not!" she said, smiling nervously again. Tiny noticed a figure behind Coco. "Who is that behind you?" he asked. "Um ... behind me?" she asked, acting like an idiot. _What should I say or do?!? _Coco's mind wondered. As if Spike read her mind, he whispered into her ear. "Just tell him that it's your friend named Tony," he whispered. "Yeah, behind you. Why are you acting like this?" Tiny asked, getting worried. "Acting like what? You're just being silly," Coco said, smiling nervously again. "No, I notice someone behind you. It looks kind of like a tiger, like me," said Tiny. "Oh! It's my friend, Tony," Coco said. "Hey Tony," Tiny said.

A moment of silence was heard. "Um ... he doesn't speak to anyone except for me," Coco said, having a sympathetic look on her face. "He doesn't? Why?" Tiny asked. "Well, you see. He once dated Fiona (a made up character) and she hurt him SO bad to the point where he doesn't talk to anyone except for close friends and his family. It's real sad," Coco said. "Sure sounds like it, but I won't hurt Tony. He can count on me," Tiny said.

Hearing those words made Spike's brains explode. _I can REALLY count on you, Tiny?! Yeah, right! You sure as hell didn't say that when you let the other tigers always beat me up back in the day!!_Spike still hates Tiny to this day for letting him get beat up by bullies in school because he was a little odd. Everywhere he went, he was bullied and teased by people just because he was a few shades lighter than a normal tiger. Yes, Spike is a yellow tiger, but what's wrong with that? Even Tiny laughed at him. You see, back when Spike and Tiny were children, when you were a yellow tiger, you were to be considered to be a weirdo because yellow tigers were so nice to humans (most tigers are mean to humans), didn't have sharp teeth like the natural orange tigers did and had a bit of a speech impairment. Spike was beat up over it because he always verbally defended himself, and there is nothing wrong with that. Now, Spike was ready to kill Tiny more than ever.

Coco smiled a bit when Tiny told her that. "That's nice of you, but Tony's very shy. Maybe he'll come around as he joins the family for dinner," Coco said. "Oh, good. Another guest," Tiny said, smiling a bit. "Yep," Coco said, "Tony, if you'd like, we can go sit in the living room. We'll go watch TV together,". _Sounds like a great idea_, thought Spike. Tiny turned around for a quick second. While he did that, Spike switched positions. He was now in front of Coco. Tiny turned around to see that "Tony" was yellow. _Um ... what's Coco doing being friends with a yellow tiger?_ Tiny thought to himself. He had to ask the question. "Coco," said Tiny in a calm mode, "may I have a word with ya in your room?" "Why of course, Tiny," Coco said, smiling nervously. Tiny, Coco and Spike started heading towards her room when Tiny stopped. "Don't bring him along, Coco," Tiny said. "He's one of my best friends, Tiny! Don't hurt his feelings!" Coco exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Tony,".

The three went into Coco's pink bedroom. Coco closed the door. "What is it that you want to tell me?" she asked. "Why are you hanging with him? He's yellow!" Tiny whispered into her ear. Spike heard the whisper. _Now you pissed me off, Tiny_, thought Spike. It was time to attack. "Why am I yellow? Oh, because I was born this way!" yelled Spike, showing himself to Tiny. "OH MY GOD!!!! SPIKE!!!??!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! I THOUGHT I SHIPPED YOU OFF TO NEW YORK!!!" Tiny screamed, looking very shocked. "Well, you thought wrong. And now, you're going to die," Spike said, whipping out his knife. "Try it," said Tiny. "Guys, please! Stop!" Coco exclaimed. "SHUT UP!" they both yelled at her.

Tiny was at a loss for words. Why did Coco let him in there? Why is Spike here? Why did Coco lie to him about his name? What's happening? "So, Tiny. You really thought I was gone, eh? Well, you certainly are a fool then. I had no intentions of going anywhere just because you were an asshole to your mom and wouldn't take care of me. It's bad enough my parents died in that zoo massacre of 1992 (made up; happened in Africa), then my aunt, which is your mother, had to be stuck with a brat like you and try to take care of me. You were such a bitch to her! Why couldn't you just listen to her and help her take care of me?! Why did you have to go out with your stupid friends after curfew and get in trouble with the law for hanging with them?! You knew they were just low lifes who always gang-banged and selled drugs! Hell, you wouldn't even say 'yo man, that's my cousin you're making fun' when they teased me!!! You let them and you even laughed with them! How could you?!!? I pray to God everyday that your life is made a living hell because that's what you made mine! I HATE YOU, TINY!!!!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs.

The hollering got Aku-Aku worried. "I wonder what's going on in that room. That doesn't sound like anybody I know," he said to himself, "hope everything is ok,". He then proceeded to go back into the kitchen to join the family. Back in Coco's room, Tiny was thinking of a response for Spike. It hurt him a bit to hear his cousin say he hated him with such hatred. "Yeah, I thought you were gone. I thought you were living life in The Big Apple (New York). And I was an ass to my momma? Yeah, I was. She was always making do things when I didn't want to do them. It's not my problem if you were a freak. My friends were cool as hell and they were my homies so of course I hung out with them. I still hang out with a couple of them. The cops were just jealous they didn't have friends like me. What would my friends say if I stuck up for you? I needed my friends!" Tiny yelled. "MORE THAN ME??!!!?" Spike bellowed. "YEAH!!!" Tiny screamed back. A few tears began to roll down Spike's face. "I have never had anyone to love me. At least you do. Oh, what am I saying?! I should be killing you!!" Spike yelled.

Coco was very saddened to watch this. "Tiny, how could you even be like that to your cousin? Now I can see why he joined up with Dr. Cortex!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe YOU let HIM in here! You're a traitor to the Bandicoot family!!" Tiny screamed. Coco finally got enraged and slapped Tiny across the face. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PART OF THIS FAMILY!!! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR ASS AND LEAVE!!!??!" she screamed loudly. "I don't have to leave! Your brother Crunch is my homeboy so I can stay here," Tiny said, "you should leave because you're a traitor,". "NO I'M NOT!! SPIKE CAME IN WITH ME ON DR CORTEX'S ORDERS!!" Coco shouted. "That's right, Tiny. Dr Cortex is here to kill the entire family. I'm just doing my part. Of course, I won't kill Coco because she's been so nice to me but I won't hesistate to kill YOU, Tiny," Spike informed.

Tiny: [puts his paws on his hips]: If you want to kill me so bad, Spike, then do it already! It won't stop me from laughing at you in hell!

Spike: [whips out his knife and walks towards Tiny until Dr. Cortex's voice comes up on the radio]

Dr. Cortex: [on radio]: Cortex to Spike, your 10-20?

Spike: [on radio]: My 10-20 is in Coco's room. I have her and Tiny locked in.

Dr. Cortex: [on radio]: Ok, good. Has Coco mentioned anything to the family?

Spike: [on radio]: She told Tiny, but I can take care of him.

Dr. Cortex: [on radio]: You have my permission to kill Tiny, but you're going to have to find your own way of hiding the body, 10-4?

Spike: [on radio]: 10-4, sir. [gets off the radio]

Tiny: Sir, Spike? Puleeease! More like bitch! And go ahead, kill me! But I'm not going down without a fight!

Spike: [walks closer to Tiny and stabs him in a paw]: That's what you get!

Coco: OH GOOD LORD!!!!

Spike: Be quiet, Coco! Your family must not know that I'm here or it'll ruin the entire plan.

Coco: [panicky]: Wh--hat p-p-plan??

Spike: The plan to ruin your Christmas. We were supposed to kill you guys but make it look accidental by having stuff fall on you all. We were also supposed to make you guys hate each other before your deaths.

Coco: What kind of sick and twisted person made up THAT plan?!

Spike: None other than Dr. Cortex and Uka-Uka, of course.

Coco: That's SICKENING! I've got to let my family know!

Spike: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Coco.

Coco: Please, Spike. Have some remorse!

Spike: I'm sorry, Coco.

Coco: [starts rushing for the door but gets her arm pulled by Spike and she falls]: You jerk!!!

Spike: Oh, now I'm a jerk?! [gets on radio]: Spike to Cortex, I need you to come into Coco's room.

Dr. Cortex: [on radio]: Ok, 10-4.

A minute later, Dr Cortex came into Coco's room. "What's wrong, Spike?" he asked. "She's attempting to rat us out," Spike replied. "Oh really? Alright, I'll take care of her," Dr. Cortex said, pulling his gun out and firing shots at Coco. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coco screamed as she was shot several times.

Now the family heard the bullets and screaming. "What was that?!!?" Crash yelled. "That sounded like Coco!" said Aku-Aku. "Oh my god!! We've got to go check on her!" screamed Aku-Aku's wife. The enitre family ran out of the kitchen and knocked on Coco's door. "COCO!!! ANSWER!! IT'S MOMMY! ARE YOU OK!?!" Coco's mom screamed. "No, mom, I've been -- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coco screamed as she was shot twice more. "Stand back, everyone!" Crash yelled as he stepped back. He then charged at the door, which busted it down. The family was in complete horror of what they found.

Crash: COCO!!! TINY!!!

Aku-Aku's wife: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY BABIES!!!

Dr. Cortex: [pulls the gun out on the family]: Stand back!!! Anybody tries anything stupid and I'll kill every last single of you!

Spike: [on radio]: 10-1, everyone! Everybody is needed at Coco's room, NOW!!

All of the enemies ran into the house and pushed the family to the ground. "HELP!!!" screamed Aku-Aku's niece named Paula, who was only 9 years old. "SHUT UP!!!" screamed Pinestripe. "What is the cause of all this?!!" Aku-Aku's wife asked. "I'll tell you the 'cause' of all of this. As you can see, for far too long, your family has ruined every attempt I've made to become the ruler of both Australia and this world, so as any person would, I got absolutely sick and tired of it, so very recently, I made up a plan to kill ALL of you on this special occasion. Obviously, I don't have a family to spend Christmas with, not that I celebrate it anyway because of it's stupid religious reasons, so I want to ruin your Christmas and kill you guys so I can become the ruler of the world!!! HEHEHE!!!" Dr Cortex said. "Neo," said Uka-Uka, "this plan was MY idea,". "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, everything I just said applies to Uka-Uka, people," said Dr. Cortex, rather embarrassed and angered. "So, what happens now?" Spike asked. "Well, Spike, it's time for our plan. I'll start with Crash. So, Crash, you like Coco, huh?" Dr. Cortex asked, suggesting something. "Dr. Cortex, I love her," Crash said, bluntly.

Dr. Cortex: [thinking]: Time to twist this up. [stops thinking] How do you love her?

Crash: I love her. That's all.

Dr. Cortex: Wow ... so you DID sleep with her!

The family gasped loudly. They could not believe what Dr Cortex just said. Everyone stared at each other with wide eyes and shook their heads, especially at Crash.

Crash: What??

Aku-Aku: I cannot believe you would DO such a thing, Crash!!

Crash: I didn't! He's making it up!

Dr. Cortex: LIAR! It's true! That's why you're blushing and getting mad!

Crash: I'm not blushing, asshole ---

Maud (Crash's aunt #1): You watch your mouth, mister. Only adults can swear. You've got alot of nerve talking anyway, sleeping with your sister. What kind of creep are you? I always thought you were kind of tipsy.

Aku-Aku's wife: Don't talk to my son that way, Maud!

Maud: I just did. And you're a creep, too. You encouraged this! You knew Crash had the hots for his own SISTER, and you just stood there and did NOTHING, as always. I should report you to Child Services.

Aku-Aku's wife: Go right ahead! Sounds like a plan to me! You're always slapping your daughter around like she's a cow!

Maud: I'm not going to have her turn out like your kids, so I'm raising her the right way.

Fred (Maud's husband): Maud, that's enough! Stop talking crazy!

Maud: YOU SHUT UP! And Cau-Cau (Aku-Aku's wife), it's none of your business what I do with my child. You should've been telling Crash to put on a damn shirt! He's ALWAYS walking around shirtless. Is this how we raise kids these days? I bet he's raped half the girls in this neighborhood, which is why they're all pregnant.

Dr. Cortex: You tell her, Maud. I've spotted him touching girls in inapproiate places so many times, it's not funny.

Maud: You should've called the cops.

Dr. Cortex: I did, but the took the little bastard's side for EVERYTHING!

Aku-Aku: WHAT did you just call my son!?!

Dr. Cortex: You heard me.

Uka-Uka: If you lay one hand on ANY of us, Aku-Aku, all hell is going to break loose.

Maud: Well, what do you except? Crash is always 'polite' towards them. He pays them off, plain and simple!

Crash: Maud, shut up. I don't pay anybody off. I never even did the things you said. You're just a twisted bitch.

Maud: [slaps Crash across the face] BASTARD!!!

Cau-Cau: [whacks Maud across the head]

Maud and Cau-Cau get into a fight. They start pulling each other's hair and punching each other. The entire family gasps as Fred and Aku-Aku try to break up the forming melee. Crash joins in and hits Maud. She shoves him against the wall.

Paula: Don't hit my mommy!!

Wilma (aunt #2): Keep your hands off my sister, Crash! Pervert!

Corey (Wilma's son): Yeah, or you'll have ME to deal with!

Crash: Bring it, Corey! I'm not afraid of you!

Corey: [punches Crash] Take that!

Crash: [hits Corey back and they start fighting]

Dr. Cortex: This is getting GOOD. Kick his butt, dude (to Corey)!!

Wilma: Get him, Corey! Show this creep we don't play with guys hitting women!

Jamaal (Crash's other nephew): Hey! Get your hands off Crash!

Wilma: SHUT UP, JAMAAL!

Chyntia (Jamaal's mom): What did you say, Wilma?!!?

Wilma: You heard me!!!

Chyntia: [slaps Wilma and they start fighting]

Malcolm (Chyntia's husband): This is getting out of hand! I'm calling the cops! [dials 911 on his cell phone]

Spike: [shoves Malcolm against the wall]: If you do, we'll kill you. Right here and now.

Malcolm: Get off me!

Spike: NO!

Jamaal: What about Coco and Tiny?!! They're bleeding to death!

Dr. Cortex: Well ... Pinestripe!

Pinestripe: Yes, master?

Dr. Cortex: Take Coco to the hospital. Pretend you're her dad. You have your van, right?

Pinestripe: Yes, but how will I say I'm her father.

Dr. Cortex: Like this. [when Aku-Aku's not looking, he snatches his wallet] Here you go. Now, go!

Pinestripe: Can you send someone with me?

Dr. Cortex: Dingodile, go with him!

Dingodile: Ok, master. [he leaves with Pinestripe and Coco]

Jamaal: But what about Tiny?!!?

Dr. Cortex: Let him bleed.

Jamaal: No! He needs help!

Dr. Cortex: SHUT UP!

Jamaal: I don't have to!

Dr. Cortex: Don't you talk back to me, brat. I'll kill you if you do anything.

Two family fights were still going. The first one, between Maud and Cau-Cau, was broken up by Fred, Aku-Aku and a couple of other family members. However, Maud joined in the fight between Wilma and Chyntia. Chyntia was getting beaten up by Wilma and Maud. Since Jamaal was about Paula's age, all he could do is sit there and watch. It was horrible to see your mother getting beaten up. Jamaal cried.

Meanwhile, in Crash and Corey's fight, Corey was starting to get the better of Crash. Corey knew how to fight. He had been in several at school as a result of other boys getting rightfully mad over him flirting and kissing on their girls. As of a matter of fact, what Dr Cortex and Maud said about Crash wasn't true. At all. Corey was the one who slept with the neighborhood girls. According to Wilma, he can't help it. He is "sexy like his father was". As for Crash, he just liked being shirtless because it was always hot outside in their part of the country and he always had to fight with Dr Cortex and his idiots.

Then, in Crash and Corey's fight, an unexpected move came. Crash started using all of his special abilities to knock out Corey. In the last minute or two, Corey had gone through three walls, broke 10 picture frames in the house when thrown against them, and to add insult to injury, knocked down the stairs. "How do you like THAT?!!" Crash yelled. "I'm not ending this 'til you're beaten," Corey said. With that, he lept up and started fighting with Crash. However, Crash was getting sick of all the violence. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted real loud at everyone.

At that moment, Wilma and Maud stopped jumping on Chyntia, Spike turned around and looked at Crash while still having Malcolm by the collar, and everyone else looked at Crash. Corey was still in fighting position. Even Dr Cortex and his minions looked.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Had to do a cliffhanger. What do you guys think? Is the story good so far? I hope it is. Stick around for Chapter 3. Peace out to everyone! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


	3. Ending of the fight and Merry Christmas

Christmas with the Bandicoots

Author's note: Hello, guys! I am back for another chapter of "Christmas with the Bandicoots". In the last chapter, we saw the Christmas Eve party turn very dramatic. Fights broke out. But, in this chapter, everyone sees past Dr Cortex's, and his minions, lies and throw them out, then have an enjoyable dinner.

Disclaimer: I am only a fan of Crash Bandicoot. All characters in this story belong to the creators of the games, unless otherwise indicated.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ending of the fight/Merry Christmas**

Everyone was looking at Crash. He had shouted an order to them. "That's right," he said, "stop acting like children,". "Excuse you??" Maud snapped. "You heard me," Crash calmy replied. "YOU'RE the one that started this fight, Crash!" Maud yelled. "How, aunt Maud?" he asked. "Well, you slept with Coco, called us names and ... we all had a fight," she said. "That's not true," Jamaal stated, "he would not do that,". "And who's side are you on!!!??!!" Wilma yelled. "He's on Crash's side, and so am I!" exclaimed Chyntia. "Our son wouldn't do that kind of dirty deed," Cau-Cau said as a fact, "I know him too well,".

Dr Cortex began to see that his plan was not really working out for him. _Darn,_ he thought, _we got these three twits sticking up for Crash, like the idiots they are_. _I've got to do something to keep the plan going_. He spoke up. "So, you," he said, speaking to Wilma, "Crash knocked your son down the stairs,". Wilma turned her head. "How do you know? Who are you anyway?" she said rudely. "FYI, my name is Dr Cortex. And as far as knowing, I witnessed it," he replied.

The tables turn, here and now. "I don't mean to cause trouble, but this guy right here," said Jamaal, reffering to Dr. Cortex, "shouldn't be here. He threatened to kill us, and he's not a part of this family,". Dr Cortex gave him a death glare. "You know it's true," Jamaal additonally said. With that, Dr Cortex reached his boiling point. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jamaal. "Over my dead body you'll shoot my son!" Chyntia said, getting in front of Jamaal. "Then it looks like I'll have to shoot you then," Dr. Cortex said, pulling the trigger on his gun.

Wilma did something unexcepted. She ran up to Dr Cortex and tried to take his gun. They struggled over it. "Let it go!" Wilma shouted. "NO!!! I'LL KILL YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T STOP!!!" screamed Dr Cortex. Spike, Rita Roo, N. Gin, N. Brio, Uka-Uka, Nina and Theresa jumped in and tried to get Wilma off of Dr. Cortex, but Corey, Crash, Chyntia and Maud came to her defense and started fighting with them. The gun trigged was then pulled.

Cau-Cau: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malcolm: EVERYONE, GET ON THE FLOOR!!!

Everyone who was not involved in the fight or gun struggle jumped to the floor and cover their heads. When the gunshots stopped ringing out, everyone looked up to see that ...

Wilma was holding the gun! Dr. Cortex was on the floor, bleeding. "Put your hands up, asshole!" she screamed at the bleeding Dr Cortex. He slowly put his hands up. "I ... need ... help," he said, gasping for air. Everyone got up and stood over him. "You have caused us a whole lot of grievence. You even refused to have us get help for Tiny. Now you'll be allowed to lay there and bleed," Cau-Cau said in a hateful tone. She, Malcolm, Aku-Aku and Jamaal then ran to Coco's room to get help for Tiny.

The fight was now in the middle of an alley. Crash was whipping Uka-Uka's and Spike's butts. Corey knocked out N Gin and N Brio then helped Maud fight with Rita Roo. Chyntia was easliy winning the fight with Nina and Theresa. About 10 minutes later, everyone but Uka-Uka and Spike (they were layed out in the alley) took off running. Dr Cortex was still bleeding in the apartment as Chyntia, Maud, Corey and Crash came back upstairs. Wilma no longer had the gun in her hands, as Dr Cortex was no longer a threat. "So," Aku-Aku said, "since he can no longer try to kill us, what should we do with him?"

Everyone looked at Aku-Aku with a 'throw him out' look. Corey picked up the bleeding Dr. Cortex, opened up the window and threw him out of it, making him land in the snow.

About 5 minutes later, things were getting straighten out. The paramedics were treating Tiny for his wound, the police were talking to everyone about the incident and Wilma was starting to clean up Dr Cortex's blood on the floor with cleaning supplies. "He bled alot. It'll take a few minutes to clean this up," Wilma told Aku-Aku. "Ok," Aku-Aku said, "glad all of that is done though,". "Yeah, me too. All of that fighting was stupid," Wilma admitted. A few minutes later, the paramedics left, but without taking Tiny with them. Tiny did not require hospital treatment for his wound. They and the family cleaned up his wound, had stiches put in it, put a band-aid on it and put him on Coco's bed so he could rest. Cau-Cau and Aku-Aku then went to the hospital to go see Coco while the rest of the family cleaned up the apartment from all of the fight.

In the alley, Uka-Uka awoke a few hours later. "Owwww ... what happened?" he asked himself, holding his head, "why am I in the middle of an alley?" He got up to see he was alone. Spike had woken up a little bit before he did and went back to their home. "Last thing I remember was fighting with Crash. Hmmm ... where are the rest of them?" he asked himself about his minions. He looked around for them. When he looked up at the building, he saw something horrible. Crash and his family were having dinner! "Oh, that's it, I'm going to ruin it!" he said, marching towards the building. When he got to it, he flew up to their apartment's window. He flies in through the broken window that was broken by Ripper Roo a few hours before. He then flies through their backdoor, knocking it down.

The family was enjoying their meal when the door fell. Everyone got startled. "WOAH!!!" they all screamed. Uka-Uka then showed his face. "You again?!" Crash exclaimed. "Yes, it's me again! I'm here to settle this once and for all!" shouted Uka-Uka. "It's not going to happen, Uka-Uka," said Coco, who was back from the hospital and recovering just fine, along with Tiny. Crash got up from his seat, spinned into Uka-Uka, which made him fly through the back porch and yet another window. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed as he flew through the window. The entire family laughed. Crash then did something which repaired the two broken windows, then he closed the door, sat down with the family and they enjoyed the rest of their dinner and night.

Outside, Uka-Uka was in the snow. He coughed up some snow that fell in his mouth when he landed. He shook himself off. "I better just admit it ... I'm just as much an idiot as Neo and his minions are! Oh well," he said, flying back home. When he got there, everyone but Dr Cortex was there. "Hi everyone," he said plainly, sitting on his rocking chair. "Hey," they all replied back. Nina, N. Gin, N. Brio, Spike and Rita Roo had ice packs on their heads. "What happened to you guys?" Uka-Uka asked. "What do you think?" Nina said scarcastally. "Don't get smart!", Uka-Uka snapped, "I honestly can't remember what happened,". "We were knocked out by Crash's family," said Spike. "Oh," Uka-Uka said, "so where's Neo, Theresa, Pinstripe and Dingodile?" "Theresa had to go home, uncle Neo's recovering from gunshots wound in the hospital, Dingodile went to Britian to go see his family and Pinstripe went to sleep," Nina replied. "Oh," said Uka-Uka, "but how did Neo get shot?" "Well, one of Crash's aunts shot him when she grabbed his gun in a struggle," said N Gin. "Wow," said Uka-Uka, shaking his head. An hour after that, he and the minions turned out the lights and went to sleep.

The next morning, Christmas day at Crash's house, around 7am, the family awoke. The kids awoke first, which would consist of Jamaal, Paula, Corey, Crunch, Coco and Crash (list goes from youngest to oldest). They all ran to the Christmas tree and started to tear their presents open, which woke up the adults. "What in god's name is that?" Wilma asked, rathered annoyed by the noise. "It's the kids," Maud stated, getting out of bed and heading towards the living room. She met Chyntia, Malcolm, Fred, Cau-Cau and Aku-Aku in the living room. They happliy watched the kids open their gifts. Jamaal got a new mountain bike, Paula got some dolls and a doll house, Corey got clothes and an mp3 player, Coco got some girl stuff like lipstick and a radio, and Crash got a new TV. The kids loved their new gifts, to say the least. The adults then opened up their gifts. After that, everyone played with their new gifts and enjoyed their Christmas.

Dr Cortex's Christmas was celebrated in a different way. He spent it in the hospital, recovering. "Whenever Crash's family is there, I'm not even going to bother doing a plan. It's not worth getting shot over. This is the worst Christmas ever!" He sighed and watched TV in his hospital room.

* * *

Well, that is the end of this story! I liked doing this story. It was fun to do. Stick around for more stories I plan on doing in the near future. Peace out to everyone! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


End file.
